rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Prolog: Blitze (Kapitel)
"Prolog: Blitze" ist der Prolog des siebzehnten Bandes Die zerbrochene Krone. Gleichzeitig ist es der Prolog des siebenten englischen Originalbandes A Crown of Swords, der als Die Krone der Schwerter auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. In der deutschen Ausgabe Die Zerbrochene Krone und der dazugehörigen ebook-Ausgabe gibt es kein Kapitel-Icon. Zusammenfassung zentriert|200px Elaida erhält die Nachricht, dass Galina den Wiedergeborenen Drachen gefangen genommen hat. Als Alviarin mit neuen Nachrichten zu ihr kommt, hat sie eine Weissagung über die Schwarze Burg. Dann gibt sie der Behüterin der Chronik neue Befehle. Sevanna befehligt den Angriff auf die Aes Sedai, um Rand al'Thor für sich zu erbeuten, doch unerwartete Anhänger des Wiedergeborenen Drachen lassen sie die Schlacht verlieren. Mit neuen Plänen schließt sie sich dem Rückzug an. Alviarin erhält Besuch von Mesaana und lernt durch diese das Schnelle Reisen. Pedron Niall wird von Abdel Omerna ermordet, der durch Eamon Valda stirbt. Dessen gemeinsames Komplott mit Rhadam Asunawa soll ihn zum neuen Kommandierenden Lordhauptmann der Kinder des Lichts machen. Gawyn Trakand hat ein Drittel der Jünglinge vor dem Tod bewahren können. Er bereut es, Rand nicht getötet zu haben, als er konnte, will aber auch nicht sein Versprechen gegenüber Egwene brechen. Obwohl er sicher ist, dass die Amyrlin ein Komplott gegen die Jünglinge geschmiedet hat, will er mit seinen Männern zur Weißen Burg zurückkehren. Vorwort Uns kann weder Gesundheit innewohnen, noch kann etwas Gutes in uns gedeihen, da das Land eins ist mit dem Wiedergeborenen Drachen und er eins ist mit dem Land. Mit einer Seele aus Feuer und einem Herzen aus Stein siegt er stolz und zwingt die Stolzen nachzugeben. Er fordert die Berge auf, sich niederzuknien, und die Meere, sich zu teilen, und den Himmel selbst, sich zu verneigen. Betet, daß sich das Herz des Steins an die Tränen und die Seele aus Feuer an die Liebe erinnern. Aus einer stark umstrittenen Übersetzung der Prophezeiungen des Drachen des Dichters Kyera Termendal von Shiota, die vermutlich zwischen FJ 700 und FJ 800 veröffentlicht wurde. Handlung Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan Elaida genießt die Aussicht aus dem Fenster ihres Arbeitszimmers, beinahe an der höchsten Stelle der Weißen Burg. Obwohl das Fest der Lichter gerade vorüber ist und eigentlich Schnee liegen sollte, ist es unnatürlich heiß. Für Elaida ein Zeichen, dass die Letzte Schlacht nahe ist, denn der Dunkle König kann die Welt berühren. Das Arbeitszimmer der Amyrlin befindet sich eigentlich einige Stockwerke tiefer, doch Elaida hat diese Räume hier oben gewählt, damit sie aus dem Fenster das betrachten kann, was jetzt auf dem ehemaligen Übungshof der Behüter gebaut wird. Es soll ein Palast werden, noch prächtiger und höher als die Weiße Burg, und der Steinmetzmeister ist blass geworden, als sie ihm die Entwürfe gezeigt hat. Natürlich hat er versprochen, sie trotzdem auszuführen, doch was Elaida ärgert ist, dass die Ogier ihr die Bitte abgeschlagen haben, am Bau ihres Palastes mitzuwirken. Sie verbannt die Ogier aus ihren Gedanken und denkt darüber nach, dass man trotzdem einige Aes Sedai zu Hilfe holen kann, die den Stein verstärken können. Sie kann den Palast schon vor sich sehen und will heute die Befehle ausgeben, die nötig sind. Hinter ihr schlägt die hohe Kastenuhr, ein reich verziertes Stück, das von einer früheren Amyrlin in Auftrag gegeben worden war, die von einer Zeit träumte, wo alles wieder wäre wie vor den Trolloc-Kriegen: als die Aes Sedai noch absolute Macht hatten. * Cemaile Sorenthaine: ehemalige Graue Ajah, Amyrlin. Träumte von der Wiederkehr zu der Zeit vor den Trolloc-Kriegen, als kein Regent einen Thron ohne Billigung der Weißen Burg innehaben konnte. Aus ihren Plänen wurde nichts. nachdem sie gestorben war, stand die Uhr, die sie entworfen hatte, dreihundert Jahre lang unbeachtet und versteckt, bis Elaida sie wieder vorholte. * An der mit reichen Goldverzierungen versehenen Uhr bewegten sich mit dem Geläut kleine Gold-, Silber- und Emaillefiguren. Gehörnte, rüsselbewehrte Trollocs flohen auf einer Ebene von einer mit einem Umhang bekleideten Aes Sedai. Auf einer anderen Ebene versuchte ein Mann, der einen Falschen Drachen darstellte, silberne Lichtblitze abzuwehren, die von einer zweiten Schwester geschleudert wurde. Über dem Ziffernblatt, das sich über Elaidas Kopf befand, knieten ein gekrönter König und eine Königin vor der Amyrlin mit ihrer Emaillestola, und die Flamme von Tar Valon, aus einem großen Mondstein gehauen, ruhte auf einem goldenen Bogen über ihrem Kopf. Nach einem Blick über ihre kostbar eingerichteten Räume setzt sich Elaida stolz auf ihren reich verzierten Stuhl. Sie zieht eine kleine Nachricht hervor, die zwölf Tage zuvor aus Cairhien kam. Die verschlüsselte Botschaft ist nur wenigen bekannt und niemand außer ihr kennt ihre wahre Bedeutung. Elaida weiß, dass die Nachricht nur von Galina kommen kann, die das geschafft hat, was Elaida sonst niemandem zugetraut hätte. Sie besagt, dass der Wiedergeborene Drache gefangen genommen wurde und sich auf dem Weg nach Tar Valon befindet. Der genaue Wortlaut der Nachricht besagt, dass niemand etwas von der Gefangennahme weiß, denn die Tatsache, dass Rand anscheinend oft mithilfe des Schnellen Reisens kommt und geht, spielte der Roten Ajah noch in die Hände. Elaida vermutet, dass Rand sich in höchstens zwei Wochen in sicherem Gewahrsam in der Burg befinden wird. Sie hofft, dass die Letzte Schlacht noch einige Jahre entfernt ist, denn zuallererst muss damit begonnen werden, rückgängig zu machen, was Rand der Welt angetan hat. Wenn er dann schließlich zum Shayol Ghul gebracht wurde, war er nicht mehr von Nutzen und die Prophezeiungen sagten, dass er ohnehin nicht überleben würde. Alviarin schreckt sie aus ihren Gedanken und Elaida ist ärgerlich, dass die Behüterin der Chronik nicht angeklopft hat. Die weiße Stola der Behüterin erinnert Elaida immer unangenehm an ihre Schwäche zur Zeit ihrer Erhebung, was ihr die gute Stimmung verdirbt. Außerdem ärgert sie, dass sie keinen direkten Zugang zu den Augen-und-Ohren der Ajahs hat, die nur wenige dieser Informationen der Behüterin der Chronik übermitteln. Und obwohl Alviarin alles davon Elaida mitteilen sollte, ist diese sicher, dass die ehemalige Weiße auch davon noch einiges zurückhält. Da sie Alviarin für zu wenig demütig hält, lässt Elaida sich betont viel Zeit, während sie so tut, als würde sie Papiere durchsehen. Schließlich wendet sie sich der Behüterin der Chronik zu und fragt, ob Teslyn oder Joline weitere Nachrichten geschickt haben. Diese Frage soll Alviarin daran erinnern, wie leicht sie fallen kann, denn Teslyn war fünfzehn Jahre lang die Vorsitzende des Saals, bis Elaida sie fortschickte. * Teslyn: war fast fünfzehn Jahre lang die Vorsitzendes des Saals, bevor Elaida ihr befohlen hatte, auf ihr Amt zu verzichten. * Joline: hatte den Vorsitz der Grünen Ajah nur wenige Wochen innegehabt. Niemand zweifelt daran, dass die Grünen sie nur ausgewählt hatten, um zu verdeutlichen, dass sie sich von der neuen Amyrlin nicht einschüchtern lassen würden, die ihr eine schreckliche Buße auferlegt hatte. Doch Alviarin lächelt nur kühl, denn sie weiß, dass sie geschützt ist, solange der Saal seine derzeitige Zusammensetzung hat. Sie blättert in ihren Unterlagen und erklärt, es gäbe keine neuen Nachrichten von den beiden Aes Sedai, doch die Herrscher der Nationen scheinen Elaidas Grenzen ausloten zu wollen, um herauszufinden, ob sie so stark ist wie ihre Vorgängerin. Alviarin erzählt weiter, dass sich Elayne und Nynaeve in Ebou Dar aufhalten und mit dem Segen der Rebellen-Aes Sedai als volle Aes Sedai ausgeben, so wie zwei weitere unbekannte Schwestern, die das gleiche tun. Elaida fragt, was sie in Ebou Dar wollen sollten und ist sicher, Teslyn hätte darüber berichtet. Sie weiß von Tarna Feir, dass die beiden jungen Frauen sich bei den Rebellen in Salidar befinden. Von Tarna weiß sie auch, dass Siuan Sanche dort ist und Logain Ablar, der Gerüchte und Lügen über die Rote Ajah verbreitet. Elaida muss sich beherrschen. Sie will Logain hängen lassen, sobald man ihn hat, denn dann werden die Gerüchte mit ihm sterben. Sobald Siuan gefangen genommen wurde, will Elaida sie dazu bringen, ihre Augen-und-Ohren preiszugeben und ihre Fluchthelfer. Hart sagt sie, sie könne sich nicht vorstellen, dass Nynaeve oder Elayne fortlaufen und sich in Ebou Dar als Aes Sedai ausgeben. Alviarin entgegnet, Elayne zu finden sei genauso wichtig wie Rand zu kontrollieren, und im Tarasin-Palast sei das Mädchen nicht so gut geschützt. Elaida sagt, sie halte das für Gerüchte und Alviarin solle Tarnas Bericht noch einmal lesen. Innerlich hofft sie, dass Alviarin nichts über ihre Pläne mit Rand weiß. Alviarin hält ihr zwei Zeichnungen vor, die Elayne und Nynaeve zeigen und erklärt, sie kämen von einem Informanten aus Ebou Dar. Elaida nimmt sie nicht an. Sie ist zornig und verlegen zugleich, da sie weiß, dass Alviarin sie absichtlich nicht von Anfang an informiert hat. Laut befielt sie, die beiden Frauen gefangen zu nehmen. Alviarin sagt nichts und zeigt keine Neugier und Elaida fragt sich, wie viel sie wirklich weiß. Sie denkt darüber nach, dass Nynaeve ein gutes Druckmittel für Rand wäre. Und natürlich wird Elayne die zukünftige Königin von Andor, denn Elaida glaubt die Gerüchte nicht, dass sich Morgase lebendig bei den Kindern des Lichts befindet. Sie denkt an ihr Talent der Weissagung, das ihr vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren sagte, dass das Königshaus von Andor der Schlüssel zum Sieg in der Letzten Schlacht wäre. Deshalb ist ihr Elayne jetzt so wichtig. Siehe auch: Elaidas Weissagungen Ärgerlich sagt Elaida, alle vier Frauen sollten gefangen genommen werden und Alviarin soll Teslyn und Joline übermitteln, sie würden schwer bestraft werden, wenn sie nicht regelmäßig Bericht erstatten. Sie trägt ihr auch auf, die Informationen von Ronde Macura über die Spaltwurzel weiterzugeben. Fliegen und Mäuse (Kapitel) Innerlich ärgert sie sich, dass sie davon noch nicht bei Galinas Abreise wusste, denn das hätte die Gefangennahme von Rand sehr erleichtert. Alviarin bestätigt auf ihre gewohnte Art, die Elaida sofort zornig werden lässt. Sie denkt daran, dass ihr ständig Steine in den Weg gelegt werden und nur sechs Sitzende unter ihrer Kontrolle sind. Sie ist sicher, dass der Saal nichts genehmigt, was nicht auch Alviarin genehmigt, denn auch wenn sie nicht offen ablehnen, sobald Elaida etwas vorschlägt, so verzögern sie es dennoch unnötig. Sie betastet die Nachricht in ihren Händen und beruhigt sich wieder. Rand ist gefangen genommen und sie ist sicher, dass sie auch bald die Rebellen niederschlägt, und Alviarin und die widerspenstigen Regenten unter ihre Kontrolle bekommt. Sie ist auch sicher, dass Elayne unter ihre Kontrolle kommt, sobald das Mädchen wieder in der Burg ist. Laut sagt Elaida, dass sie will, dass die Männer unter Kontrolle gebracht werden, und ohne dass sie es aussprechen muss weiß Alviarin, dass sie die Schwarze Burg meint. Die Behüterin der Chronik sagt, es gäbe auch dazu beunruhigende Berichte. Elaida fragt, ob Alviarin auch darüber die Gerüchte glaubt, lässt die Frau aber nicht ausreden. Sie sagt, Toveine Gazal solle mit fünfzig Schwestern und zweihundert Wachen die Aufgabe übernehmen. Elaida denkt, dass höchstens zwei Männer dort die Macht lenken können. * Toveine Gazal: war fünfzehn Jahre lang fort aus der Burg, bis Elaida sie zurückrief. (man kann vermuten, dass sie an der Schändlichkeit beteiligt war). Sie ist in ihrem Exil nur härter geworden. * Lirene war fünfzehn Jahre lang fort aus der Burg, bis Elaida sie zurückrief. (man kann vermuten, dass sie an der Schändlichkeit beteiligt war) nervöse frau * Tsutama war fünfzehn Jahre lang fort aus der Burg, bis Elaida sie zurückrief. (man kann vermuten, dass sie an der Schändlichkeit beteiligt war) nervöse frau Alviarin wendet ein, dass ein Informant der Grüner in Caemlyn behauptet hatte, es wären über vierhundert Männer in der Schwarzen Burg und dazu noch Mazrim Taim. Elaida kann sich nur mühsam zusammenreißen, denn einerseits hat sie die Nennung dieses Namens verboten und andererseits fordert Alviarin sie offen heraus, indem sie ihr die respektvolle Anrede Mutter vorenthält. Statt sie zu bestrafen, was sie nicht wagt, nimmt sie eine der kleinen Elfenbeinfiguren auf ihrem Schreibtisch, um sich zu beruhigen. Als sie sich beruhigt hat sagt sie, es wären nur vierhundert einfache Männer. Sie erinnert Alviarin, dass die Burg in den vergangenen zehn Jahren nur sechs Männer fand, nur vierundzwanzig in den letzten zwanzig Jahren, weshalb es nicht so viele sein können. Zu Taim sagt sie nichts, denn er ist der einzige Mann, der den Aes Sedai je entkam. Sie hat noch nicht entschieden, wie diese Information in die Chronik ihrer Regierungszeit geschrieben werden soll, erklärt jedoch überzeugt, dass er tot sein muss, denn Davram Bashere, der sich bei Rand befindet, hätte sonst längst versucht, ihn zu töten. Innerlich fragt sie sich, was Tenobia vor hat, behält das jedoch für sich. Alviarin merkt an, dass es gefährlich wäre, diese Zahlen laut zu nennen, denn die offiziellen Aufzeichnungen sprechen nur von sechzehn Männern und die Aes Sedai dürften nicht mehr erfahren, als man ihnen gesagt hat. Elaida entgegnet, dass niemand ihr eine Strafe auferlegen würde, doch Alviarin gibt zurück, laut der Chronik hätten einige Amyrlins aus unklaren Gründen eine öffentliche Strafe auf sich genommen. * Alviarin: "Es ist gefährlich, die Zahl vierundzwanzig laut zu nennen, genauso gefährlich wie die Zahl zweitausend. Die Chronik berichtet nur von sechzehn. Wir dürfen diese Jahre nicht Wiederaufleben lassen oder Schwestern, die nur wissen, was ihnen gesagt wurde, die Wahrheit herausfinden lassen. Selbst diejenigen, die ihr zurückgerufen habt, bewahren Schweigen." ** Das spielt auf die Schändlichkeit an. Die Differenz von acht bezieht sich auf die acht Männer, die von der Roten Ajah ohne Urteil der Burg dort gedämpft wurden, wo man sie fand. Dies geschah mindestens fünfzehn Jahre zuvor, also innerhalb der "letzten zwanzig Jahre", die Elaida erwähnt. Dafür wurden Tsutama Rath, Toveine Gazal und Lirene ins Exil geschickt. Diese drei sind diejenigen, die Elaida zurückgerufen hat und die jetzt Stillschweigen bewahren. ** Die Zahl zweitausend ist unklarer. Deutet sie vielleicht an, dass in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten zweitausend Männer ohne Urteil gedämpft wurden? ** Elaida denkt daran, dass Alviarin davon erst nach ihrer Erhebung zur Behüterin der Chronik erfahren hat. Somit handelt es sich hier um Informationen aus dem Dreizehnten Depositorium Elaida unterbricht sie wütend und sagt, sie sei das Burggesetz und die Geheimnisse würden zum Nutzen der Weißen Burg gewahrt werden. Sie merkt, dass sie die kleine Elfenbeinfigur eines Fisches zerstört hat, als sie wütend auf den Tisch schlug. Sie wiederholt, dass Toveine mit der genannten Menge an Schwestern und Wachen die Schwarze Burg angreifen soll, um jeden männlichen Machtlenker zu dämpfen, der sich dort aufhält, und danach alle zu hängen, die sie gefangen nehmen können. Das ist eine schwere Verletzung des Burggesetzes, doch Alviarin sagt nichts dazu. Statt dessen bemerkt die Behüterin der Chronik, dass es gefährlich sein könnte, so viele Schwestern fort zu schicken, da die Rebellen sich aus Salidar entfernt haben und jetzt mit einem Heer unter Gareth Bryne und mit der neuen Amyrlin Egwene al'Vere auf Tar Valon zubewegen. Elaida hätte wütend werden sollen, da Alviarin diese Nachricht so lange zurückgehalten hat, doch sie lacht nur laut und macht sich darüber lustig, dass Alviarin das offensichtliche nicht erkennt. Alviarin lässt sich nicht beirren und entgegnet, das Heer sei vielleicht klein und die Aes Sedai nicht viele, doch durch Gareth Brynes Ruf würde das Heer Stück für Stück anwachsen. Sie schlägt vor, die Burgwache verstärken zu lassen. * Chubain: vermutlich anführer der Burgwache. Er kann Erhebungen durchführen. Elaida steht auf, um wieder aus dem Fenster auf ihren zukünftigen Palast zu sehen. Sie sagt, dass Tarna berichtet hat, viele der Rebellinnen seien bereit, sich wieder der Burg anzuschließen. Außerdem glaubt sie den Berichten der Augen-und-Ohren über die Größe des Heeres nicht, denn ihrer Meinung nach übertreiben diese immer. Elaida sagt, die Größe des Heeres wäre ihr aber ohnehin gleichgültig und fragt Alviarin, ob sie die Strafe für Rebellen kennt. Alviarin erklärt zögernd, dass Rebellen gedämpft werden und Elaida merkt, dass sie nicht weiß, warum die Frage gestellt wurde. Elaida denkt daran, dass man nicht die Höchststrafe wählen muss, und dass die Mindeststrafe eine öffentliche Buße von einem Jahr und einem Tag ist, doch nirgendwo steht geschrieben, dass dies am Stück erfolgen muss. Statt dessen würde sie diese Strafen aufsplitten und sie über Jahre hinziehen, um sie zu einer ständigen Erinnerung werden zu lassen. Natürlich würde sie Sheriam und einige der Rebellen-Sitzenden dämpfen lassen, um den Rest einzuschüchtern. Elaida sagt, dass nur ein Verbrechen tatsächlich definitiv die Dämpfung erfordert und kommt auf den Punkt, auf den sie mit ihrer Frage und ihrem Lachen hinaus wollte: wenn eine Frau unrechtmäßig den Titel der Amyrlin für sich beansprucht, muss sie gedämpft werden. Da die Rebellen also eine Aufgenommene gewählt haben, müssen sie ihrer Meinung nach davon überzeugt sein, dass ihre Sache aussichtslos ist. * Geheime Aufzeichnungen, somit Dreizehntes Depositorium ** Es hatte immer schon Auflehnungen gegeben, so geheim, dass nur wenige unter den Schwestern davon wussten. Die Chronik schwieg darüber. Die Listen der Gedämpften und Hingerichteten waren in Berichten zu finden, die nur der Amyrlin, der Behüterin der Chronik und den Sitzenden zugänglich waren, abgesehen von den wenigen Bibliothekaren, die sie hüteten. Sie findet es allerdings bedauerlich, dass Egwene hier zum Opfer gemacht wird, denn diese ist eine vielversprechende Machtlenkerin und könnte zu einer der Stärksten der letzten tausend Jahre werden. Alviarin sagt erneut, dass Gareth Brynes Heer bis zu sechs Monate brauchen würde nach Tar Valon und schlägt wieder vor, die Burgwache zu verstärken, doch Elaida unterbricht sie erneut höhnisch. Sie hält Alviarin für eine Närrin und traut ihr sogar zu, den Unsinn über die freigelassenen Verlorenen zu wiederholen. Laut sagt sie, dass einfache Bauern sich dem Heer anschließen werden, weil sie von den Zeiten Artur Falkenflügels Träumen, und letztendlich wohl nur die Rebellen-Aes Sedai mit ihren Behütern vor Tar Valon stehen werden. Sie überlegt sich, dass man es als List zur Ergreifung Rands hinstellen könnte und erklärt Alviarin, sie würde sie zerbrechen. Dann überfällt sie ihr Talent des Weissagens. Siehe auch: Elaidas Weissagungen * Die Weiße Burg wird wieder vollständig sein - bis auf wenige Übrigbleibende, die verstoßen und verachtet werden -, vollständig und stärker denn je. Rand al'Thor wird dem Amyrlin-Sitz gegenüber treten und ihren Zorn erkennen. Die Schwarze Burg wird von Blut und Feuer zerrissen werden, und Schwestern werden dort einhergehen. Das prophezeie ich. Alviarin ist so erschüttert, dass sie beinahe ihre Papiere fallen lässt. Zufrieden sagt sich Elaida, dass sie gerade ihren eigenen Sieg vorausgesagt hat, und setzt sich, denn sie will diesen Vorteil nutzen. Sie beginnt ihre Pläne zu erklären und beobachtet mit Genugtuung Alviarins Verwunderung. Während dessen ist in ihrem Kopf das Bild des gefangenen Rand, der nun auf dem Weg zu ihr ist, und sie ist sicher, dass in der Chronik der Letzten Schlacht ihr Name weitaus größer geschrieben werden wird als der des Wiedergeborenen Drachen. * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan, jüngste Tochter eines kleinen Hauses im Norden Murandys Sevanna Die Shaido warten in einer Senke, unbeeindruckt von der unnatürlichen Hitze, denn aus der Wüste sind sie schlimmeres gewöhnt. Sie warten auf das Zeichen, das ihr Schicksal ankündigen wird. Sevanna wartet wie die anderen, umschlossen von einem Ring aus Töchtern des Speers. Sie weiß, dass sie die Anführerin ist, denn sie will sich nicht von veralteten Traditionen und Ansichten die Hände binden lassen. * Efalin: Tochter des Speers, kurzes, bereits ergrauendes Haar In ihrer Nähe warten einige Aiel, unter ihnen ist Efalin. Die Tochter des Speers wirkt beunruhigt, denn wie Sevanna weiß auch sie, dass einige ihrer Speerschwestern nach der Niederlage in Cairhien losgezogen sind, um sich Rands Aiel anzuschließen. Sevanna ist sicher, dass auch andere Aiel schon darüber nachdenken, aber sie ist zufrieden, dass genug Aiel wie Efalin wissen dürften, wo die wahre Macht liegt. Die Männer bei Efalin sind wie sie die Anführer ihrer Kriegergemeinschaften, die einander manchmal ansehen, wenn sie nicht gerade die Ebene beobachten. Sevanna weiß, dass die Shaido so bald wie möglich einen Mann nach Rhuidean schicken wollen, um wieder einen Clanhäuptling zu bekommen, denn die letzten Ereignisse haben sie aufgerüttelt. Doch sie weiß auch, dass sie als Witwe der letzten beiden Clanhäuptlinge bis dahin noch das Kommando hat. * Maeric: Seia-Doon, Shaido, wuchtig * Bendhuin: Far Aldazar Din, narbengesichtig, Shaido Von der Gruppe glauben die meisten, dass Maeric oder Bendhuin als erste die Erlaubnis der Weisen Frauen bekommen werden, sich nach Rhuidean zu begeben, doch nur Efalin vermutet, dass kein Mann mehr die Erlaubnis erhalten würde. Sie hat sich nur Sevanna anvertraut, die vor hat, die alten Bräuche über Bord zu werfen; doch sie weiß auch, dass sie die anderen Weisen Frauen erst langsam von diesem Gedanken überzeugen muss. Noch niemand weiß, dass sie vor hat, Rand al'Thor zu heiraten und mit ihm als Car'a'carn die Ernennung der Clan- und Septimenhäuptlinge nach ihren Vorstellungen zu gestalten. Mit ihm will sie auch die Feuchtländer regieren und nach ihren Wünschen formen. Sevanna bemüht sich um Ruhe und sieht zu den zweihundert Weisen Frauen der Shaido, die in einiger Entfernung stehen. Die Blicke der Frauen sind auf die Anhöhe gerichtet und Sevanna denkt verächtlich, dass einige von ihnen nervös sind, da sie sie schwitzen sieht. Ein junger Krieger erscheint auf der Anhöhe und erklärt Sevanna, ein Kundschafter sei entkommen. Die Anführer der Kriegergemeinschaften stürmen vor, doch Sevanna will ihre Autorität demonstrieren und erklärt den sofortigen Angriff. Maeric und Bendhuin fragen ungläubig, ob sie wirklich jeden Shaido, den sie zur Verfügung haben, gegen die Aes Sedai schicken will, denn sie haben Vorbehalte, doch Sevanna besteht darauf. Die Männer runzeln die Stirn und Sevanna erinnert sie mit so viel Verachtung, wie sie aufbringen kann, an den Tod von Desaine und die Rache, die die Männer noch bei Sonnenaufgang geschworen haben. Sevanna hatte einige der Weisen Frauen dazu überredet, Desaine mit Hilfe der Einen Macht zu töten, um die Aes Sedai zu beschuldigen und so die Shaido zum Angriff zu mobilisieren. Ihre Worte wirken und die Shaido stürmen voran. Die Töchter des Speers bleiben bei Sevanna, der das nicht gefällt, doch sie will später mit Efalin sprechen. Sie sieht sich nach den Weisen Frauen um, und sieht Zweifel in ihren Gesichtern. Obwohl sie den Aes Sedai mit Machtlenkerinnen sieben zu eins überlegen sind. Die Traditionen besagen, dass keine Weise Frau an einer Schlacht teilnehmen darf und von Rand al'Thor hat sie gehört, dass die Aiel eins Gewaltlosigkeit geschworen hatten. Sie weiß, dass die Weisen Frauen das für wahr halten, sie selbst war nie in Rhuidean und glaubt deshalb nicht daran. Trotzdem wurde sie - wenn auch widerwillig - als Weise Frau akzeptiert und hat nun vor, diese Traditionen neu zu gestalten. Flüsternd beugt sich Sevanna zu den Weisen Frauen und erklärt, die Aes Sedai hätten ihr Versprechen den Aiel gegenüber gebrochen. Sie müssten den Tod Desaines rächen und ihre Ehre verteidigen. Sie geht ohne zurückzuschauen voran und ist sicher, dass die anderen ihr folgen werden. Besonders die Weisen Frauen, die an Desaines Tod beteiligt waren, würden dafür sorgen, denn eine Weise Frau zu töten ist ein sehr schweres Verbrechen, das sie niemals eingestehen würden. Als sie fünf Meilen weiter bei dem Lager angekommen sind, tobt der Kampf bereits. Die Shaido haben den Wagenkreis umzingelt und Sevanna ist verärgert, dass die Aes Sedai zeit hatten, sich so zu verschanzen. Eine unsichtbare Barriere hält die Speere und Pfeile auf und Sevanna hofft, dass die Aes Sedai erst dann beschließen werden, die Eine Macht als Waffe einzusetzen, wenn es bereits zu spät ist. Sevanna befielt Therava, ihre Hälfte der Weisen Frauen nach Westen zu führen. Sie motiviert die Frauen, indem sie ihnen sagt, sie müssten die Aes Sedai ihrem Toh begegnen lassen und hört überall zustimmendes Gemurmel. Nur die Frauen, die tatsächlich an Desaines Tod Schuld sind, schweigen. Sevanna führt ihren Teil der Weisen Frauen zum östlichen Teil des Schlachtfeldes. Sie hätte gern von einem abseits stehenden Hügel aus gekämpft, doch Therava und die anderen bestanden darauf, sich mitten ins Getümmel zu begeben, wenn sie schon tatsächlich am Kampf teilnehmen würden. Trotz dieser Tatsache glaubt Sevanna nicht, dass ihnen überhaupt bewusst ist, dass sie heute wirklich kämpfen mussten. Um sie herum murren die Shaido-Krieger, denn sie haben erwartet, mit den Blitzen der Aes Sedai zu tanzen. Sevanna befielt den Weisen Frauen, das die eine Hälfte die Gewebe der Aes Sedai unterbrechen soll, während die anderen sie angreifen. Sie dreht sich in der Erwartung um, nun etwas geschehen zu sehen, doch nichts passiert. Sevanna ist wütend, denn sie war sicher, dass Desaines Leichnam genügen würde, um die Weisen Frauen zu überzeugen. Sie ist bereit, sie so sehr zu beschämen, dass sie sich freiwillig zu Gai'shain machen lassen würden, als plötzlich ein Feuerball, gefolgt von weiteren, auf die Wagen zufliegt. Sevanna ist erleichtert, denn auch von der anderen Seite, wo Therava mit der zweiten Hälfte der Weisen Frauen steht, kommen jetzt Feuerbälle. Die Shaido beginnen, vorwärts zu drängen und Sevanna ist sicher, dass es nur das eine Ende gibt: ihren Sieg und Rand al'Thor als ihre Beute. Natürlich hat sie nicht erwartet, dass es leicht wird, denn jetzt beginnen sich die Aes Sedai zu wehren. Obwohl nicht alle Angriffe der Weisen Frauen treffen und manche abgelenkt oder gelöscht werden, ist Sevanna verzückt. Ein Blitz schlägt in ihrer Gruppe ein und Sevanna steht nach einigen Augenblicken benommen auf. Mehrere Weise Frauen sind tot oder bewusstlos, doch sie zerrt einen Speer in die Höhe und befielt den erneuten Angriff. Die Waffe in ihren Händen lässt sie sich wünschen, selbst eine Tochter des Speers zu sein, doch andererseits wäre sie dann noch nicht an dem Punkt der Macht, an dem sie jetzt ist. * Als Frau eines Clanhäuptlings hatte sie die MAcht schon in einem Alter geführt, in dem einer Tochter des Speers kaum zugetraut wurde, einen Speer zu tragen, oder einem Lehrling zur Weisen Frau zugetraut wurde, Wasser zu holen. Ein Schrei hinter ihr lässt sie herumfahren und sie sieht Wölfe, die die Weisen Frauen angreifen. * Rhiale: rothaarig, kann die Macht lenken Fassungslos versagt sie sich den Gedanken, dass die Aes Sedai die Wölfe gerufen haben könnten, doch dann sieht sie Panzerreiter inmitten der Shaido. Rhiale sagt, sie hätte Sevanna warnen wollen, als diese auftauchten. Sie berichtet, dass auch Töchter des Speers gegen sie kämpfen und andere Weise Frauen. Sevanna fragt ungläubig, ob sie gegen sie kämpfen, erkennt dann allerdings, dass sie nicht erwarten kann, dass die anderen die Bräuche einhalten, wenn sie es nicht tut. Sie befielt, die Weisen Frauen anzugreifen, doch Rhiale ist dagegen. Sevanna ist verbittert, weil sie erkennt, dass die Weisen Frauen - Rhiale war eine von denen, die eingesehen hat, dass Desaine sterben musste, um Sevannas Plan auszuführen - zwar gerade so akzeptieren können, an einer Schlacht teilzunehmen, nicht aber offen gegen einander zu kämpfen. Verächtlich fordert sie, dass die Weisen Frauen dann alle anderen bekämpfen sollen. Als sie sich umsieht, ärgert sie sich, dass sie inmitten des Getümmels ist und keinen ordentlichen Überblick über die Schlacht hat. Ihre Anfeuerungsrufe werden ekstatischer, als sie sieht, dass die Feuchtländer, die in der Unterzahl sind, von den Shaido langsam überrannt werden. Sie ist sich ihres Sieges gewiss. * Sevanna: Jumai-Septime Ein Donnern erklingt inmitten des Lagers Rand hat die Abschirmung gesprengt und danach die Truhe (Die Brunnen Dumais (Kapitel)), doch Sevanna ist zu stolz, um danach zu fragen. Dann erscheinen merkwürdige Lichtblitze inmitten der Shaido, Die Asha'man, die durch Portale auf dem Schlachtfeld erscheinen. doch Sevanna kann nichts erkennen. Sie feuert die Weisen Frauen weiter an, von denen schon viele verletzt sind. * Alarys: Weise Frau, Shaido, schwarzes Haar, was selten ist bei den Aiel, kann die Macht lenken * Someryn: trägt einen noch tieferen Ausschnitt als Sevanna. Weise Frau Aiel, kann die Macht lenken * Meira: Weise Frau, Shaido, kann die Macht lenken. längliches, grimmig wirkendes Gesicht * Tion: Weise Frau, Shaido, kann die Macht lenken, kräftig, breite Hüften * Belinde Weise Frau, Shaido, kann die Macht lenken, mager * Modarra: Weise Frau, Shaido, kann die Macht lenken, so groß wie die meisten Männer * Sieben weise Frauen aus Sevannas Gruppe sind bereits tot Sevanna ist wütend, dass die Weisen Frauen ihr nichts sagen, da sie selbst die Macht nicht lenken kann. Obwohl das Geheimnis um Desaines Tod sie zusammenschweißen müsste, ist sie sicher, dass die Frauen ihr mit Vergnügen all das Wissen aus Rhuidean und ihrer Ausbildung vorenthalten. Als sich das Gleichgewicht der Schlacht zu ihren Gunsten wendet, da die Aes Sedai kaum noch etwas unternehmen, ist sie deshalb außerordentlich wütend, als sich plötzlich eine Kuppel über der Wagenburg ausbreitet, die alle Angriffe abhält. Vorwurfsvoll fragt sie, warum die Weisen Frauen nichts dagegen unternommen haben, doch diese erklären, dass die Aes Sedai nicht verantwortlich sind für die Kuppel. Fluchend sagt Sevanna, wenn es die anderen Weisen Frauen waren, müssten sie sie angreifen, doch Rhiale erklärt mit bleichem Gesicht, dass es keine Frauen waren. Sevanna dreht sich zu der Kuppel zurück und sieht ein Banner aus deren Öffnung emporsteigen, das sie als Rands Banner erkennt. Das Murmeln der Weisen Frauen hinter ihr sagt ihr, dass diese an Rückzug denken, doch Sevanna will das nicht. * MAcht kann man am leichtesten erlangen, indem man Menschen besiegte, die diese MAcht bereits besaßen. Und sie war shcon als Kind sicher gewesen, dass sie mit den Waffen geboren wurde, dies zu tun. Suladric, Clanhäuptling der Shaido, fiel ihr mit sechzehn zum Opfer und als er starb, erwählte sie jene, die ihm höchstwahrscheinlich folgen würden. Muradin und Couladin glaubten jeder, er allein habe ihre Aufmerksamkeit erweckt, und als Muradin, wie so viele Männer, nicht aus Rhuidean zurückkehrte, konnte sie Couladin mit einem Lächeln davon überzeugen, dass er sie überwältigt hatte. Sie ist sicher, dass Rand stark genug ist, um sich allein befreit, die Aes Sedai besiegt und das Banner gehisst zu haben. Da sie es gewohnt ist, sich die Macht zu holen, wenn sie sie will, fordert sie die Weisen Frauen auf, noch härter zu kämpfen, doch ein Brüllen von der vordersten Front ruft eher das Gegenteil hervor. Sie flucht, da sie nichts sehen kann, doch dann explodieren Aiel um sie herum, die Erde bricht auf und sie merkt, dass der Angriff sich ringförmig um die Wagenburg ausbreitet. Krieger beginnen zu fliehen und Sevanna schlägt mit dem Speer auf sie ein, um sie in den Kampf zurück zu schicken, aber niemand beachtet sie. Auch die Weisen Frauen fliehen und Sevanna greift nach Rhiales Arm. Sie sagt, sie könnten Rand noch immer bekommen, doch Rhiale erklärt, wenn sie bleiben, werden sie alle sterben. Sevanna sieht ihr nach, dann tastet sie nach dem kleinen Steinwürfe, den sie eigentlich hatte wegwerfen wollen. Das Lichterfest (Kapitel) Während sie Pläne schmiedet, wie sie Rand bekommen kann, läuft sie den anderen nach. Alviarin Freidhen Erschöpft verlässt Alviarin Elaidas Arbeitsräume, doch ihre äußerliche Gelassenheit bleibt gewahrt. Die Schwestern, denen sie auf ihrem Weg durch die Burg begegnet, beobachten sie unbehaglich. * Danelle: verträumte Braune, hat geholfen Siuan zu stürzen und Elaida zu erheben, scheint aber durch ihre Gedankenverlorenheit gar nicht zu bemerken, dass sie anschließen beiseite geschoben wurde. * Berisha: hager, hartäugig, Graue Ajah * Kera: helles Haar, dunkle Augen, Tear, Überheblich, Grüne Ajah * Norine Dovarna: große Augen, manchmal fast so verträumt wie Danelle und genauso einsam, ärgert sich über Alviarin. Ist der Meinung, wenn schon eine Weiße Als Behüterin, dann hätte sie es selbst sein sollen. Alviarin ignoriert die Aes Sedai, die ihr gegenüber mehr Höflichkeit an den Tag legen, als es einer Behüterin der Chronik gegenüber eigentlich erforderlich ist, doch sie alle hoffen darauf, dass Alviarin für sie vielleicht Fürsprache einlegt. Elaida hat es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, regelmäßig Aes Sedai wegen angeblicher Verfehlungen zu bestrafen und nicht einmal die Rote Ajah nähert sich ohne Aufforderung ihren Räumen. Viele verstecken sich sogar vor ihr. Elaida beschäftigt alle, auch Alviarin. Sie hält die Frau für gefährlich, doch sie erzwingt, wo andere ihre Ziele mit Diplomatie oder Intrigen erreichen und trotz ihrer Intelligenz sieht sie nur, was sie sehen will. Doch am beängstigendsten empfindet Alviarin ihr Talent zum Weissagen. Das Talent ist unberechenbar und selbst Elaida weiß nicht, wann es auftreten kann. Alviarin denkt darüber nach, dass sie die Amyrlin vielleicht noch töten muss, doch sie zögert, das ohne Befehl zu tun. Sie ist erleichtert, als sie ihre privaten Räume betritt, obwohl natürlich nichts Elaida aufhalten würde, wenn sie die Wahrheit über Alviarin erführe. Elaida erwartet, dass Alviarin all ihre Befehle ausführen lässt, doch weder die Amyrlin noch Alviarin selbst werden entscheiden, welche Befehle tatsächlich ausgeführt werden. Alviarin hat die Einrichtung ihrer Vorgängerin übernommen, um sich immer daran zu erinnern, dass unzureichende Vorbereitung viel zu leicht dazu führt, dass man scheitert, so wie es Leane Sharif geschehen ist. Gerade sieht sie aus dem Fenster auf die Stadt im Nachmittagslicht, als dieses plötzlich dunkler wird. Alviarin weiß, was das bedeutet und kniet sofort nieder, während sie Mesaana begrüßt. Die Verlorene ist wie immer unkenntlich in Schatten und silbernes Licht gehüllt. Wort für Wort und Geste für Geste wiederholt Alviarin alles von ihrem Gespräch mit Elaida. Sie wagt es schon lange nicht mehr, etwas auszulassen, da Mesaana irgendwie alles zu belauschen scheint und einen fehlenden Teil sofort bemerkt hätte. Alviarin versteht nicht, warum sie trotzdem alles wiederholen muss, stellt jedoch keine Fragen. * Alviarin wurde jahre zuvor schon von Ishamael besucht, jahre bevor die anderen Verlorenen zu ihr kamen. Er wählte sie aus der Masse der Schwarzen Ajah und stellte sie an deren Spitze * Be'lal holte Alviarin aus ihrem eigenen Bett irgendwo hin, und führte sie auch wieder zurück, ohne dass sie weiß wie * Graendal und Lanfear haben sie in der Weißen Burg aufgesucht, aber wie eine Magd behandelt, die nur gut genug ist, Botengänge zu erledigen. * Alviarin hat vor jedem Verlorenen nieder gekniet und Gefolgschaft geschworen, egal was von ihr verlangt wird. Nur Mesaana erschien verhüllt vor ihr. Alviarin kann nicht herausfinden, wie dieser Umhang geschaffen ist und Mesaana ist nicht die einzige Verlorene, die Alviarin aufgesucht hat; Ishamael kam schon vor Jahren und wählte Alviarin als Anführerin der Schwarzen Ajah. Doch Mesaana ist die einzige, die ihr Aussehen verborgen und sogar ihre Fähigkeit, die Macht zu lenken, verschleiert hat. Alviarin schließt daraus, dass sie sich in der Weißen Burg selbst aufhalten muss und sich als Aes Sedai ausgibt. Da viele Frauen vor Elaidas Aufruf nicht in der Burg waren, vermutet sie, dass Mesaana sich als eine von ihnen ausgibt. Alviarin wird aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Mesaana über Elaidas Weissagung spricht. Mesaana sagt, das Talent wäre schon immer selten gewesen und diejenigen hatten stets alles so formuliert, dass man es immer erst verstand, wenn es ohnehin schon zu spät war. Alviarin sagt, Elaidas Talent könnte ihnen gefährlich werden, doch Mesaana lacht nur und fragt, ob sie damit andeuten wolle, dass sie sich Elaidas entledigen sollten. Die Verlorene erklärt, Elaida könnte ihnen mindestens noch bis zu Rand Erscheinen in der Burg nützlich sein. Sie befielt, dass Alviarin Elaidas Befehle ausführen soll, da sie es amüsant findet, zu beobachten, ob Elaida mit ihren Plänen tatsächlich erfolg hat. * Elaidas Pläne. ** Tenobia von Saldaea und Mattin Stepaneos entführen - zweitausend Jahre zuvor haben die Aes SEdai das noch getan ** Jemanden auf den Thron Cairhiens bringen ** Darlin Sisnera anbieten, König von Tear zu werden Alviarin weiß, dass die Unterredung mit Mesaana bald zu ende ist, deshalb fragt sie vorsichtig nach der Schwarzen Burg und ob fünfzig Aes Sedai genügen werden. Sie weiß, dass die Verlorenen nicht allwissend sind, doch sie wissen viel, von dem man nicht immer eine Ahnung hat und fragen können sehr gefährlich werden. * Ishamael hat Jarna Malari getötet, als er erfuhr, was sie getan hatte. * JArna hat Tamra Ospenya foltern lassen, doch nur wenige Informationen erhalten, und dann dafür gesorgt dass es aussieht, als wäre sie im Schlaf gestorben. * Jarna Malari war die Anführerin der Schwarzen Ajah, Graue Ajah, hatte niemals ein Interesse gezeigt an dem Ter'angreal, für das niemand einen Verwendungszweck wusste, bis zu dem Tag an dem sie in einem seit Jahrhunderten unerprobten Ter'angreal gefangen wurde. Dessen Gebrauch ist noch immer ein GEheimnis. Zehn Tage lang konnte niemand sie erreichen sondern nur ihren Erstickten Schreien lauschen. An der Beerdigung ihrer Überreste nahmen alle Aes SEdai teil, die rechtzeitig in die Stadt kamen. Alle hielten sie für ein Musterbeispiel an Tugend. * Das Große Konzil der Schwarzen Ajah besteht aus dreizehn Aes Sedai * Alviarin hat sich immer gefragt, ob Elaida etwas mit dem Tod von Sierin Vayu zu tun hatte Als Mesaana sie ansieht, muss Alviarin an Jarna Malaris Schicksal denken. Die Verlorene erklärt, ihre Neugier müsste in die richtigen Bahnen gelenkt werden und Alviarin weiß, dass sie keine Antwort erhalten wird. Sie nimmt sich vor, dafür zu sorgen, dass keine Schwarzen Schwestern mit zur Schwarzen Burg gehen. Mesaana verlangt, dass Alviarin nur ihr allein dient und dem Großen Herrn der Dunkelheit, keinem anderen Verlorenen. Krächzend schwört die ehemalige Weiße. Mesaana schweigt einen Moment, dann erklärt sie sachlich, dass sie Alviarin unterrichten wird, dass diese aber ohne ihre Erlaubnis nichts weitergeben darf. Alviarin schwört zu gehorchen. Mesaana sagt, dass sie gerade genug Kraft hat, dann bringt sie Alviarin das Schnelle Reisen bei. Pedron Niall Pedron Niall und Morgase spielen wie üblich miteinander. Niall genießt es, denn schon lange hat ihn niemand mehr so häufig besiegt wie die Königin von Andor. Ihre Augen funkeln, als sie das Spiel gewinnt. Beiden ist bewusst, dass Morgase nur eine Gefangene ist, und er hat keines der Gerüchte über ihre Anwesenheit in der Festung des Lichts bestätigt, da Andors traditioneller Widerstand gegen die Kinder des Lichts zu beeindruckend ist. Erst wenn er mit ihr an der Spitze seines Zuges dort einmarschiert, soll alles bekannt werden. Ihm ist klar, dass sie bereits plant, wie sie den Vertrag rückgängig macht, den sie unterschrieben hat, denn er weiß, dass sie zäh ist. Wäre er jünger, wäre er mehr auf ihr gewagtes Spiel eingegangen, doch als Kommandierender Lordhauptmann gegenüber einer Frau, die in Tar Valon ausgebildet wurde, muss er noch vorsichtiger sein. Der Hochinquisitor Rhadam Asunawa würde Morgase ohnehin gern so schnell wie möglich verurteilen, doch Naill lässt es nicht zu. Morgase bittet ihn mit genau der richtigen Menge an zögern und Ehrerbietung in der Stimme darum, ihren Sohn Galad nach Amador zu beordern, damit sie ihn sehen kann. Höflich erwidert Niall, dass Galads Pflichten ihn im Norden festhalten, denn er weiß, warum sie fragt und dass ihr Stiefsohn ein nützliches Druckmittel darstellt. Morgase zeigt ihre Enttäuschung nur kurz, denn diese Frage wurde schon mehrfach gestellt und genauso oft verneint. Ihre Unterwürfigkeit überrascht ihn, denn sie ist eine neue Taktik. Morgase will noch etwas sagen, doch Abdel Omerna unterbricht ihr Zusammensein mit der Meldung, dass er wichtige Nachrichten hat. * Abdel Omerna: Lordhauptmann. kühnes Gesicht, an den schläfen schon weißes Haar, dunkel Augen tiefliegend und nachdenklich. wirkt von Kopf bis Fuß furchtlos und herrisch Morgase wird bei seinem Anblick sofort vorsichtig, da sie ihn wie alle anderen für den Spionagemeister der Kinder des Lichts hält. Niemand außer Niall und Sebban Balwer weiß, dass Omerna eigentlich nur eine Galionsfigur ist, um von dem wirklichen Spionagemeister abzulenken. Doch Niall weiß auch, dass Omerna niemals mit etwas Belanglosem so einfach hereingeplatzt wäre und verabschiedet sich von Morgase, die ihn zum Abendessen einlädt. Als Morgase das Zimmer verlassen hat, berichtet Omerna, dass Elayne und Gawyn noch nicht gefunden wurden. Verärgert fragt Niall, ob das die wichtigen Neuigkeiten sind, denn er weiß von Balwer, dass Elayne in Ebou Dar ist - er hat bereits Befehle an Jaichim Carridin gesendet - und dass Gawyn sich noch in Tar Valon befindet. Omerna stammelt, dass es nicht so wäre und kramt umständlich eine Knochenhülse hervor, die Niall ihm sofort aus den Händen reißt. Er hofft, dass dies die Nachrichten sind, die ihn bisher noch davon abgehalten haben, mit Morgase nach Andor zu ziehen. Omerna stammelt, dass er erfahren hat, dass die Weiße Burg tatsächlich gespalten ist und die Schwarze Ajah sie eingenommen hat. Niall beachtet das nicht, denn dies sind Gerüchte, die er und Balwer in die Welt gesetzt haben. Omerna fährt fort, dass sich die Aes Sedai angeblich mit Rand al'Thor beraten, doch auch das interessiert Niall nicht. Für ihn ist es selbstverständlich, da er Rand für ihre Marionette hält. Nervös entrollt er das dünne Papier. Doch die Nachricht ist nicht von Varadin, sondern von Faisar, und Niall wird übel. Faisars Worte bestätigen seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Er hält Rand für sehr gefährlich, doch jetzt ist etwas noch Gefährlicheres aufgetaucht und er fragt sich, wie er beide gleichzeitig bekämpfen kann. Omerna plappert weiter, dass Königin Tenobia Saldaea verlassen hat, Drachenverschworene brandschatzend durch Altara und Murandy ziehen, und dass das Horn von Valere in Kandor gefunden wurde. Niall sieht den Mann schwitzend neben sich stehen und vermutet, dass er einen Blick auf die Nachricht werfen will. Er denkt, dass nur zu bald jeder davon erfahren wird und sagt, dass es schlimmeres gibt, als Omernas wildeste Phantasien. Da rammt ihm dieser einen Dolch zwischen die Rippen. Niall erstarrt, so dass Omerna noch einmal zustoßen kann. Kraftlos geworden sinkt er zusammen, fassungslos, dass gerade Omerna es ist, der ihn ermordet. Mit Tränen in den Augen erklärt Omerna, dass es sein musste, da Niall die Aes Sedai ungehindert in Salidar ließ. Die Zeit scheint langsamer zu vergehen, als Niall immer kälter wird. Plötzlich sieht er Eamon Valda neben Omerna stehen, der Verrat schreit und Omerna das Schwert in die Brust rammt. Niall hat Valda noch nie gemocht, er verachtet ihn sogar, doch er weiß, dass jemand von der Nachricht erfahren muss. Er will nach dem Papier greifen, doch seine Glieder versagen und er versinkt in Nebel. Eamon Valda Valda säubert sein Schwert, als er merkt, dass Niall immer noch lebt. Er will dem Mann ein Ende machen, als Asunawa nach seinem Arm greift. Der Hochinquisitor fragt, ob er jetzt Kommandierender Lordhauptmann werden will. Drohend erklärt er, dass er dafür sorgen könnte, wenn er erzählt, dass Valda Omerna getötet hat, oder auch für das Gegenteil, wenn er berichtet, dass Valda Niall den Rest geben wollte. Valda weiß, dass Asunawa die Wahrheit zu sehr liebt, auch wenn er sie gern verdreht. Mit einem Blick auf den alten Mann sieht er, dass Niall auch von allein sterben wird. Valda fragt, ob Asunawa ihn davon abhalten will und der Hochinquisitor erklärt, Valda habe ihm zu sehr gezögert, als es darum ging, Morgase der Hand des Lichts zu übergeben. Valda entgegnet, dass Morgase noch gebraucht wird. Er mag die Zweifler nicht, die ihre Arbeit lieber mit Folterwerkzeugen ausführen. Laut erklärt er, dass Asunawa sie erst haben kann, wenn die Kinder des Lichts Andor halten. Herausfordernd fragt er, ob Asunawa Andor gegen Amadicia eintauschen will, denn noch könnten sie nicht beide besitzen. Valda erklärt, er wolle al'Thor hängen und die Weiße Burg zerstört sehen. Es war Asunawas Plan, Niall zu töten, und Valda ist nicht bereit, jetzt alles zu verwerfen, nur weil der Hochinquisitor nicht warten kann. Asunawa ignoriert Valdas Schwert, denn er fürchtet sich nicht, da genug Zweifler sich in der Festung des Lichts aufhalten. Er sagt, Lordhauptmann Canvele würde verlangen, dass man nach dem Gesetz handelt, doch Valda entgegnet, Canvele wäre auf seiner Seite, denn Valda hat genug Männer in der Festung, die hinter ihm stehen. Drohend deutet er an, dass noch jemand sterben könnte, doch Asunawa lässt sich nicht beeindrucken, auch wenn er versteht. Valda erklärt, er würde Morgase an die Hand des Lichts übergeben, wenn er mit ihr fertig ist, doch zuerst will er einen Ersatz für den Löwenthron finden, der den Kindern des Lichts so gegenübersteht wie König Ailron. Asunawa kommt nicht mehr dazu, etwas zu erwidern, denn in diesem Moment macht sich Sebban Balwer im Eingang bemerkbar. * Sebban Balwer: verkniffenes gesicht, geschürzte Lippen und wulstige, schmale Augen Asunawa drückt ihm sein Beileid aus und berichtet den von ihm und Valda besprochenen Tathergang. Valda beauftragt Balwer, alle Lordhauptmänner in der Festung von dem Ereignis zu unterrichten und ein Treffen des Konzils der Gesalbten einzuberufen. Innerlich denkt er, dass er diesen Mann, der ihm immer unheimlich war, als allererste Amtshandlung aus der Festung befördern will. Balwer erklärt, dass er gehorchen wird und verlässt mit starrem Blick auf die Leiche und unter vielen Verbeugungen den Raum. Als er fort ist sagt Asunawa, dass Valda nun wohl doch der neue Kommandierende Lordhauptmann werden wird. Valda stimmt zu und bückt sich, denn er hat einen kleinen Papierfetzen entdeckt. Doch die Nachricht wurde von Wein durchtränkt und ist nicht mehr lesbar. Asunawa erkundigt sich, ob er Morgase tatsächlich erhalten wird, und Valda bestätigt das. Er überlegt, ob er wohl etwas arrangieren kann, um Asunawa solange zu vertrösten. Mit einem Blick auf Nialls Leichnam denkt er, dass der alte Mann schon lange seine Kraft und Schlauheit verloren hat und es jetzt an ihm ist, mit den Hexen von Tar Valon und dem Falschen Drachen fertig zu werden. Gawyn Trakand Gawyn starrt von einem Hügel aus auf den Rauch, der noch von den brennenden Wagen bei den Brunnen von Dumai aufsteigt. Er weiß nicht, was noch geschehen ist, als er mit so vielen Jünglingen wie möglich von dort verschwand, doch ihm ist klar, dass Rand und die schwarz gekleideten Männer die Schlacht gewonnen haben. Er wünscht sich, dass er Rand hätte töten können, nicht nur für seine Mutter, sondern auch für seine Schwester. Selbst wenn Min die Wahrheit sagt, hält er die Tatsache, dass Elayne Rand lieben könnte, für schlimm genug, um ihn zu töten. Mit einem Fernrohr beobachtet er die Ebene, wo hin und wieder fliehende Aiel zu sehen sind. Er sieht nichts, was darauf hindeuten könnte, dass weitere Jünglinge es geschafft haben, hofft aber, dass dem so ist. Er verflucht sich selbst, dass er Rand nicht getötet hat, doch er hat es Egwene versprochen, ihm kein Haar zu krümmen. Und er hat nicht vor, jemals sein Wort ihr gegenüber zu brechen, allerdings hofft er, dass sie es nicht als falsch ansieht, dass er Rand auch nicht geholfen hat. Plötzlich sieht er eine Frau auf einem Pferd, die er für eine Aes Sedai hält. Er will sie retten und hofft, dass diese Frau bedeutet, dass auch noch Jünglinge entkommen sind. Doch bevor er irgend etwas tun kann, wird das Pferd von einem Pfeil niedergestreckt und Aiel tauchen auf. Damit die Aiel ihn nicht sehen, rollt sich Gawyn vom Hügelkamm, um der Aes Sedai zu Hilfe zu kommen, auch wenn er es lieber nicht tun würde. * 581 Jünglinge haben die Aes Sedai nach Cairhien begleitet. weniger als 200 befinden sich noch bei Gawyn. Nur knapp ein Drittel der Jünglinge, die Gawyn von der Weißen Burg mitgenommen hat, befinden sich jetzt noch bei ihm. Bevor die Schlacht bei den Brunnen von Dumai stattfand, war Gawyn sicher, dass es ein Komplott gegen ihn und die Jünglinge gab, ohne zu wissen ob Galina oder Elaida es geplant hatten. Vermutlich haben beide es gemeinsam geplant. Der Plan hat nicht so funktioniert, wie sie es wollten, und natürlich würde er sich lieber von den Aes Sedai fern halten. Er tritt zu den anderne Jünglingen und fragt sich, ob seine Augen genauso alt wirken wie einige von ihnen, die schon beim Putsch gegen Siuan Sanche dabei waren. * Eine silberne Burg am Kragen zeigt an, dass der Jüngling schon beim Putsch gegen Elaida beteiligt war. Gerade will er erzählen, dass sie eine Aes Sedai retten müssen, als eine Gruppe Aiel auftaucht. Beide Gruppen sind gleichermaßen überrascht, doch die Aiel verschleiern sich und greifen sofort an. Gawyn muss sich gegen drei Aiel gleichzeitig zur Wehr setzen, dann gegen einen einzelnen, der besser ist als diese, aber er tötet alle vier. Als er sich wieder umsieht, fliehen die restlichen Aiel und einige Jünglinge verfolgen sie, so dass er sie laut zurückrufen muss. Gawyn steigt auf, befielt einem der Jünglinge, sich um die Verwundeten zu kümmern, und reitet mit dem Rest weiter, doch als sie auf den Hügel kommen, ist von der Aes Sedai nichts mehr zu sehen. Jisao schlägt vor, dass sie sich aufteilen, doch Gawyn will sich zuerst um die Verwundeten kümmern. Außerdem behagt es ihm nicht, die Männer aufzuteilen, solange Aiel in der Nähe sind. Bevor es in wenigen Stunden dunkel wird, würde er gern ein festes Lager errichten und wenigstens ein paar Aes Sedai finden, denn er möchte nicht derjenige sein, der Elaida von der Katastrophe berichtet. Charaktere *''In Tar Valon'' **Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan **Alviarin Freidhen *''Bei den Brunnen von Dumai'' **Sevanna **Efalin **Maeric **Bendhuin **Therava **Rhiale **Norlea **Dailin (Weise Frau) **Tion **Meira **Estalaine **Dorailla **Dosera **Alarys *''In Tar Valon'' **Alviarin Freidhen **Danelle **Berisha Terakuni **Kera Haellin **Norine Dovarna **Mesaana *''In der Festung des Lichts'' **Pedron Niall **Morgase Trakand **Abdel Omerna **Eamon Valda **Rhadam Asunawa **Sebban Balwer *''Bei den Brunnen von Dumai'' **Gawyn Trakand **Jisao Hamora **Hai Erwähnt * Meister Lerman * Cemaile Sorenthaine * Galina Casban * Rand al'Thor * Siuan Sanche * Leane Sharif * Teslyn Baradon * Joline Maza * Elayne Trakand * Nynaeve al'Meara * Egwene al'Vere * Tarna Feir * Logain Ablar * Dyelin Taravin * Ronde Macura * Tenobia si Bashere Kazadi * Mattin Stepaneos den Balgar * Mazrim Taim * Davram Bashere * Jimar Chubain * Sheriam Bayanar * Lelaine Akashi * Carlinya Sorevin * Romanda Cassin * Artur Falkenflügel * Toveine Gazal * Caraline Damodred * Desaine * Suladric * Couladin * Muradin * Lanfear * Graendal * Be'lal * Ishamael * Semirhage * Demandred * Darlin Sisnera * Jarna Malari * Tamra Ospenya * Sierin Vayu * Jaichim Carridin * Varadin * Asidim Faisar * Canvele * Ailron * Min Farshaw Gruppen *Aes Sedai **Amyrlin-Sitz **Behüterin der Chronik **Rote Ajah **Weiße Ajah **Schwarze Ajah ***Konzil der Schwarzen Ajah ****''Anführerin der Schwarzen Ajah'' *Aiel **Weise Frau (Aiel) **Shaido ***Töchter des Speers ***''Seia Doon'' ***''Far Aldazar Din'' ***''Sovin Nai'' *Verlorene - auch als Auserwählte *Kinder des Lichts **Kommandierender Lordhauptmann **Hand des Lichts ***Hochinquisitor **Lordhauptmann **Spionagemeister *Königin von Andor *Erster Prinz des Schwertes Beruf * Steinmetz Erwähnt * Behüter * Ogier * Trollocs * Falscher Drache * Atha'an Miere - als Meervolk * Aes Sedai ** Rote Ajah ** Weiße Ajah ** Graue Ajah * Augen-und-Ohren * Tochter-Erbin * Aufgenommene * Car'a'carn * Wiedergeborener Drache * Aiel ** Clanhäuptling ** Septimenhäuptling * Asha'man - als schwarz gekleidete Männer * Konzil der Gesalbten Orte *Tar Valon **Weiße Burg ***Arbeitszimmer der Amyrlin ***Quartier von Alviarin *Cairhien (Nation) **Senke nördlich der Brunnen von Dumai **Hügel nördlich der Brunnen von Dumai *Amadicia **Amador ***Festung des Lichts Erwähnt * Fluss Erinin * Spitzenlose Türme - als sagenhafte Türme von Cairhien * Stedding ** Stedding Jentoine - als Stedding in den Schwarzen Hügeln * Tear (Nation) * Kandor * Arad Doman * Tarabon * Altara ** Ebou Dar ** Salidar * Saldaea * Illian (Nation) * Andor ** Caemlyn ** Schwarze Burg * Aryth-Meer * Rückgrat der Welt - auch als Drachenmauer ** Brudermörders Dolch * Aiel-Wüste - als Dreifaltiges Land ** Rhuidean Gegenstände * Meervolk-Porzellan * Kastenuhr von Cemaile Sorenthaine * Shoufa * Cadin'sor * Verzierter Steinwürfel-Ter'angreal Erwähnt * Löwenthron * Spaltwurzel - hier als Gabelwurz * Horn von Valere Ereignisse Erwähnt * Fest der Lichter - als Lichterfest * Letzte Schlacht * Trolloc-Kriege * Zerstörung der Welt * Spaltung der Weißen Burg Sonstige * Talente ** Schnelles Reisen ** Weissagen * Dreizehntes Depositorium - als Geheime Aufzeichnungen Es wird nicht direkt erwähnt, aber im Gespräch zwischen Alviarin und Elaida mehrfach angedeutet. Kategorie:Die zerbrochene Krone (Buch) Kategorie:Prolog Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Weiße Burg Kategorie:Arbeitszimmer der Amyrlin Kategorie:Kapitel Cairhien Kategorie:Brunnen von Dumai Kategorie:Kapitel Festung des Lichts